Too Hot To Play Quidditch Anyway
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: The Quidditch captains get punished. One of them is Scorpius Malfoy and the rest are Weasley cousins. Is cousins incest? If it is then this is. Foursome. Slash. Next generation.


**Author's Note: **This was written for the sceasleycest Prompt Challenge 2 on livejournal. It asked for Weasley next generation cousins, Scorpius Malfoy and hot summer weather.

**Pairing:** Freddie/Albus/Louis/Scorpius (FAlLS)

**Other Characters**: Madame Hooch, Professor McGonagall

**Warnings**: Slash, group sex, cousin-incest, rimming, anal sex, manual sex, oral sex, bad language. See, I told you it was M for a reason.

* * *

When the last match of the season turned into a pitched battle – just like every other game of that year, I probably could have stopped the Hufflepuff team from invading the pitch, but I didn't. I was the first to leap out of the stands and let the hexes fly. All four House Team Captains were sent to the Headmistress' office.

Professor McGonagall wanted to know why we'd spent the year fighting instead of playing. It was the first year in a long time that all the captains had been boys. Madame Hooch thought that was no coincidence. Freddie's theory was that you couldn't have a Malfoy captaining Slytherin and a Potter captaining Gryffindor without evoking some pretty nasty history. I'm convinced that the January Ravenclaw v Gryffindor fixture was a bloodbath because he spent all christmas goading Albus, knowing our cousin would lose his temper on the day and therefore concede the match. The Ravenclaw team was pretty weak that year. Freddie could never have beaten Gryffindor fairly. I didn't say that, though. He's family after all.

Malfoy narrowed his bitchy little eyes, saying that war was bound to break out if there were three Weasleys involved, because we were "known to be uncouth and belligerent." Hooch had to break up another fist fight then.

Our punishment was to spend all day Sunday together fixing up the ruined stadium. Muggle style. No wands. On the hottest day of the year: Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Freddie Weasley and me, Louis.

Freddie was the first to take his top off. He's bigger than the rest of us so he sweats more. It's all muscle. You could see the perspiration shining up the dark scalp between his auburn braids. We'd only been shifting rubble for an hour, when Malfoy gave up. He slumped down, declaring that he wasn't cut out for the job. "This is not a body built for manual labour!"

Albus has spent his whole school career picking fights with Malfoy, so he had to ask what the hell he _was_ useful for then.

"I was made to be looked at!" the Slytherin sneerer replied, pulling off his designer T-shirt and flinging it onto a pile of broken planks. That left him wearing just a tiny pair of white shorts.

I was burning up enough already. At that I had to unbutton my shirt and fan myself with it.

"What are you looking at?" Malfoy demanded of Albus, giving him one of his threatening looks.

Well, if Albus was flushed before, he turned deep crimson then. He ran a hand through his eternally messy black hair and stuttered, "You three just ... well you look like a ... magazine or something."

Freddie laughed his deep, dark laugh and asked, "You been raiding Uncle Charlie's wank mag stash, too?"

I thought I was the only one! Without thinking, I blurted out, "Have you seen the really old ones at the back? All chest hair and 'taches?"

The three of us looked at each other and we were all thinking the same thing. It turned out Malfoy was thinking it too.

"What are the odds of that?" he asked, smirking. "Three cousins, all the same age and every one of them bent?"

But Freddie turned to him then and said, "Stranger still, all four Quidditch Captains being gay."

We all stood quite still and watched each other.

"I think we've got an explanation for McGonagall, then," Malfoy murmured, his voice far too close to my ear. "Unresolved sexual tension."

"There's only one cure for that," Freddie growled. He circled round behind Albus, and I wanted to watch them, to concentrate on Freddie's soft lips teasing Albus' overheated neck, but I was too distracted by Malfoy's hands unbuttoning my jeans and sliding inside.

His teeth played with my earlobe as he asked, "Do you know why I hate you so much?"

Just great! The man has my nuts in his grasp and he hates me!

"Because I want to be the best-looking blond in the school," he answered himself.

"I'm not really blond," I gabbled, "I'm strawberry. You're ash. Not a competition."

"Need some shade!" Albus choked out then, and it was hardly surprising he was burning up, given what Freddie's tongue was doing. He grabbed my hand and all four of us dived under what was left of the stands. It was cooler and darker there, less chance of being seen, too. There wasn't enough space to do anything but lie down, but that didn't matter.

When we tumbled in, Malfoy landed on top of Albus, somehow, and they started some fierce snogging. Freddie and I yanked off each other's pants at the same moment and both gasped with shock. Our pubic hair was exactly the same flaming ginger colour!

"Snap!" I said, stupidly.

"Exploding snap!" he grunted and jerked his hips against mine.

We were all naked by then and it became a bit of a heated, writhing blur. I remember Albus and Scorpius (I couldn't really keep using his surname now, could I?) rolling into us and me getting two hands full of cock. I remember a tongue in my arse and a mouth on my prick. Then Scorpius, transfixed by Albus entering Freddie, asked, "Is cousins incest?"

"Nah!" said Albus and I at once, at the same time. Freddie just grunted.

"I think it is," Malfoy insisted.

I stopped wanking him at the same time as Freddie pulled his fingers out of his arse. I was shifting position when Freddie pushed his slick fingers up into Albus' mouth. It was the dirtiest thing I had ever seen. I had to clamp my fist round my shaft to stop myself from coming.

Scorpius whimpered. I spared him a glance and he looked awfully lonely, on all-fours, naked, tossing himself off and watching us.

"OK! OK! It's not incest!" he conceded desperately.

Freddie's mouth came off my cock and, all three of us Weasleys, we uncouthly slammed Scorpius Malfoy's arsehole onto it.


End file.
